


龙与龙骑士（贱虫）

by roseandsnake



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandsnake/pseuds/roseandsnake
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 6





	龙与龙骑士（贱虫）

一  
今天是皮特.帕克的18岁生日，虽然收到了梅姨和死党内德的贴心礼物，但他并不开心。皮特是炄耀郡的一名龙骑士，在炄耀郡每个人的身份都是命定的，那些出生时在右臂上带有印记的会成为龙骑士，与恶魔作斗争，保卫镇子的安全。其他那些没那么幸运的，就是普通人，负责龙骑士作战时的后勤保障工作。  
每一个龙骑士都会在出生时拥有他的龙，就像在孩子出生时养一只小狗的家庭里一样，龙骑士们会和他们的龙一起长大，然后骑着勇武的巨龙上战场。  
皮特.帕克是龙骑士没错，这一点从他右臂上那明晃晃的蜘蛛印记就可以看出来了，但是和其他龙骑士不同的是，他从没有看过他的龙。通常每一个龙骑士诞生的当天都会有一道闪电为他们送来自己的龙，这些龙各不相同，本领与他们的骑士相辅相成。龙会在骑士第一次呼唤它的名字时与骑士达成契约，骑士手臂上的印记会燃起火花，由赤色变为暗金，此后骑士和龙生死与共。可是皮特出生的时候什么都没有发生，一整天都是晴朗的好天气，连闪电的影子都没有。年幼的皮特并没有成熟到能够理解这是一件值得担心的事情，他对童年全部的记忆就只是父母脸上那忧虑又小心翼翼的神情。后来父母去世了，梅姨和本叔叔收养了皮特，许是少年特有的敏感，虽然梅姨和本叔叔待皮特很好，但寄人篱下的生活终归放大了少年没有龙的焦虑。他开始时常询问梅姨，“我真的是龙骑士吗？”  
“当然亲爱的，千真万确。”  
“可我为什么没有龙呢？”  
“你知道，宝贝，有些龙住的离它们的骑士很远，需要很长时间才能来到骑士的身边，再给它些时间，也许明年生日它们就来了呢？”  
“真的吗？我真的可以等到我的龙吗？”  
“我向你保证，最晚十八岁。现在，我亲爱的忧郁的小龙骑士，要不要尝尝梅姨的苹果派，我加了双倍果酱哟。”  
虽然梅姨的苹果派很好吃，但是依然没办法改变没有龙的骑士在那天以后的每一个生日充满希望又一次次失望的事实——他的龙终归没有到来。  
十七岁的皮特.帕克已经不再信什么你的龙只是迟到了之类的解释了，他慢慢的开始接受自己可能永远都不会拥有属于自己的龙了这一事实。除了十几年的失望，让皮特.帕克认命的更重要的原因是，他发现他和他的骑士伙伴们是不同的。血气方刚的少年总是乐于讲述自己与龙的故事，这种神秘又神圣的过程可以让他们获得一种天选之人的优越感。皮特没有龙，但他很合群，也很乐于倾听同伴们和他们自己的龙的故事，听听总没坏处，谁知道将来那个迟到的家伙有多难搞，积累点知识对照顾它总是有好处的，在这种想法的驱使下，我们的小骑士总是把那些半真半假的故事听的津津有味。  
“你们和龙签订契约时都是怎样的呀?”  
“哇，可厉害了，当时金光闪过，我感觉我的胳膊疼得都要消失了，然后，铛铛！我胳膊上红色的印记就变成漂亮的暗金色啦！”少年说着，撸起了袖子，露出了胳膊上的暗金色印记。  
“呃，……你们都是这样的吗？”一直在旁边安静倾听的皮特忍不住问了个有点突兀的问题。  
“什么?”少年们被这突兀的问题搞的有点不知所云  
“就是那个印记，都是红色的然后变成暗金色吗？”  
“对的呀。怎么了吗？”兴许是没搞明白皮特这个问题的用意，一个少年迟疑的回答。  
“大……大家都这样吗?”皮特不甘心的继续问。  
皮特是个骑士却没有龙这件事在炄耀郡家喻户晓，所以小伙伴们和皮特说话时都带着份小心，怕勾起这位同伴的伤心事。  
“我们都是这样的，”良久，一个稍大一点的孩子走了出来，亲昵的搂住皮特的肩膀，“别担心啦，等你的龙来了，你手上的印记也会变成暗金色的哟，现在的红色是有点难看，但是以后会好的……”  
虽然很感激那位小伙伴的善意，但皮特不得不承认，从“我们都是这样的”之后，那位伙伴说了什么自己就没再听了，因为他发现了一个远比自己现在没有龙更严峻的事实，自己的印记是黑色的！不是红色也不是暗金色，是谁都没遇到过的黑色。  
这个发现不光让皮特觉得困惑更让他觉得恐慌，他跑回家问梅姨知不知道自己的印记为什么是黑色的，是不是在自己出生时发生了什么，然而回应他的，只有梅姨心疼又无能为力的表情，梅姨告诉他，他的印记从出生起就是黑色的，并不是发生了什么意外才导致印记变黑的。就这样十七岁的皮特.帕克经历了人生中第一个梦碎时刻。  
虽然开始渐渐接受现实，但少年终归是少年，皮特依然对十八岁的生日有这一丝希冀，万一呢？万一那个迟到的家伙真的赶来了呢？  
不幸的是，少年这最后一丝小小的希冀也随着午夜的钟声敲响而破灭了。梅姨一直陪皮特待到午夜，眼看着少年眼里的雀跃一点点暗淡下去，忍不住叹了口气。  
“亲爱的，也许……”  
“我可以去后山走走吗？求你了，梅姨。”皮特打断了梅姨未说完的话。  
“哦，当然亲爱的，我陪你一起。”梅说着便要起身去拿外套。  
“我自己去可以吗？我保证不乱跑，就在后山。”少年的语气近乎祈求。  
“……好吧，多穿件衣服，注意安全。”梅妥协了，这个可怜的少年看起来太需要独处时间了。  
得到了梅姨的许可，皮特拿起衣服去了后山，他一路上走的很快，仿佛要把那些烦恼丢在身后似的。  
炄耀郡依山而建，村子后面是一片很大的坡地，坡地的顶端有一大块平台，皮特烦心的时候回去坡顶的平台上散心。  
“为什么?为什么被抛弃的总是我?从小爸妈就抛弃了我，现在龙又抛弃了我，难道我是不值得被爱的小孩吗？”皮特坐在坡顶喃喃自语，漂亮的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。  
不知道是不是哭的太过用力浑身发热，皮特意外的感觉夜晚的风并不凉，完全没有深秋十月的萧瑟，反而还带着一股子鼻息似的热气。兴许是这热风吹的人过于烦躁，皮特又难过了一会后便擦干了眼泪，拍拍身上的土打算站起来。  
“啊啊啊！”突然受惊的少年脚下不稳，一个趔趄差点翻下山去，好在被一只翅膀稳稳的护住了。  
站在皮特面前的是一只巨大的龙，比郡里最强壮的龙还大上很多倍，皮特刚刚感受到的热风就是它喷出的鼻息。  
“你你你……你要干什么。”第一次看到这种庞然大物的少年心惊胆战，全然忘记了龙骑士的勇敢，磕磕巴巴的问道。  
巨龙并不答话，只是又用翅膀把少年往自己这边拢了拢，防止他掉到悬崖下面去，然后慢慢的低下了头，用自己的额头去触碰少年抬起的手。发现巨龙并无恶意的皮特胆子渐渐大起来了，他点起随身携带的火把，开始打量巨龙。  
巨龙真的是太大了，刚刚太暗没看清，现在点起火把才发现坡地的一半几乎都被龙翼遮住了，估计飞起来的时候说隐天蔽日都不为过。龙的周身覆盖着暗红色的鳞片，后背上有两道狰狞交错的黑色疤痕，看起来好像背了双刀。  
刚刚被恐惧占据的大脑又重新运转起来了，少年看着巨龙，突然感受到了一种从未有过的连接感，仿佛他们几百年前就已经在一起了似的。这种奇妙的感觉让少年心里的某处又燃起了希望的火苗。  
“那个，巨龙先生，您是来找我的吗？”  
巨龙依旧安静的看着少年，脸上露出了困惑的表情。  
“那……巨龙先生，您叫什么名字呀?”少年并不气馁，继续问道。  
“韦德.威尔逊。”这次巨龙终于回答了。  
“那么，您愿意与我签订契约吗，”龙会在骑士第一次呼唤它的名字时与骑士达成契约，古老的训诫在少年的脑内响起，皮特满怀希望念出那咒语般的名字，“韦德.威尔逊先生?”  
预料中的疼痛没有到来，没有火光没有烈焰，什么都没有，周围还是如初始般黑暗寂静，少年没能与巨龙签订契约，这条龙不是他的。  
“我不明白，”少年沮丧的看着巨龙，“明明一切都是那么的对，怎么会不是呢？”  
巨龙依旧不说话，眼睛里带了点悲戚的神色。  
突然，少年像想起了什么一般猛然抬起了头，“你的骑士呢？”  
龙骑士世代流传的法则告诉皮特，世界上不存在没有龙的骑士也不存在没有骑士的龙，骑士不可能离开龙独自生活，龙也不可能脱离骑士单独出现。现在这条龙如此巨大，明显已经年龄很大了，龙向来与骑士一起长大，它的骑士还没出生显然是不可能的；而龙与骑士同生共死，如果说它的骑士已经死去，那这条龙也没有活着的道理。  
虽然皮特很想继续深入思考下去，但面前的龙轰然倒地的巨响阻止了他，我们心地善良的炄耀郡好骑士皮特.帕克先生还是全身心的投入到对这条和他毫不相关的巨龙的抢救工作中去了。


End file.
